Steady Hands
by Forgotten.Thirteen
Summary: It's late. Craig knows he should be home, but like every night, he goes to Tweek because that's where he will always be needed. CraigxTweek Drabble


_**Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Steady Hands**

Coffee; Craig hated it more than anything else in life. It had been years since he had even touched the drug, but he saw it everywhere; the Starbucks at the mall, in the local Dunken Donuts, and in the hands of Tweek Tweak. The blonde boy carried it around with him everywhere he went and Craig saw the horrors. It killed him inside to see Tweek slowly driving himself insane on it.

The others at the school thought Tweek was hillarious. The little shakes and tremors and the screams of "The Underpant Gnomes!" were found amusing by the school. Tweek Tweak was a riot.

Only Craig saw past the hilarity into what was really going on with Tweek Tweak. Maybe it was because he knew the boy best and loved him best. Clyde and Token perhaps understood a bit as well, but the boys either didn't care enough or labeled Tweek as a lost cause, doomed to one day end up going crazy in a padded cell. Craig wasn't about to let that happen because Tweek meant the world to him.

Late at night, snuggling under the covers in Tweek's bed, long after the Tweaks were fast asleep, Craig whispered sweet nothings into Tweek's ear, hoping the boy would fall into deep sleep. He had been sneaking into Tweek's bed every night since they were twelve and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop since Tweek wouldn't sleep at all if Craig wasn't there.

"Mmhmmm... Craig? C-can y-you get me c-coffee?" asked Tweek, muttering into the raven haired boy's chest. The blonde was getting sleepy and would soon be out.

It broke Craig's heart to hear Tweek voice his dependence on the drug. "Sorry, Tweekers," said Craig. "I don't think you should be having any more before sleeping. You've already had a cup before bed. Plus, me going downstairs might wake your parents." He kissed Tweek on the top of his head. "I love you."

"Ngh... I-I l-love you, too, C-Craig," shook Tweek. Craig hugged Tweek tighter.

People asked Craig why he wasted his time with Tweek. With Tweek, they said, he had no chance at happiness. They told him that he would forever have to manage the twitchy kid's craziness and mental break downs. No one saw any happiness in that. Craig, however, knew that he was going to be there for however long Tweek needed him. The blonde had no one else after all. He loved Tweek with all his heart and he wanted to make a difference to him. He wanted to be needed by Tweek. Craig couldn't help but wonder how Tweek's parents could allow their son to drink as much coffee as he did. It was a form of neglect, Craig knew, and he hated Tweek's parents for it. Craig vowed that he would never allow Tweek to have any coffee if he could help it. He would protect the boy in ways his parents never did.

By that point, the blonde had fallen fast asleep as Craig could hear the blonde's even breathing. Resting his head back against the pillow, a little happy that he was finally allowed to get some rest, Craig closed his eyes and willed himself into unconsciousness. Craig was happy to help Tweek at any time, but it was still night and he was sleepy after a long day.

Craig was woken up sometime later by a shrill screaming in his ear. Tweek's eyes were wide and he was sitting up in the bed. The blonde stared at his dresser and pointed to it, shaking like a leaf. "Craig! The gnomes! THEY'RE B-B-B-BACK!" screamed Tweek. Craig sat up as well and looked to where his boyfriend was pointing and, like always, there was nothing there.

With a sigh, Craig snuggled into Tweek's shoulder and said, "There're not gonna hurt you, Tweekers. I promise."

"B-but my underwear!" cried Tweek, shaking even harder against the black haired boy's embrace.

"There's always the mall," answered Craig, a rare, small smile on his face. Come morning, the two of them would probably hop into a car and drive off to fulfill the promise, Craig knew, and he was absolutely fine with that. He would miss school and it'd probably be his idea to go during school hours, but classes sucked anyway.

Tweek nodded to the suggestion and snuggled back into Craig's arms and they lied back down into the mattress. The raven haired boy leaned down and pecked Tweek on the lips and his smile stayed stuck onto his face. No matter what anyone said, he knew this was worth it.

* * *

_A/N: Finally I wrote something for the South Park fandom, whoo! It's crazy short and I don't know how I feel about it, but I'm happy I finally did. More SP stories to come in the future maybe, but I don't know if they're gonna be Creek._

_I feel that the characters were a little OOC, but I dunno. -shrug-_

_So please review. I wanna know who you think. :)_


End file.
